Call of Duty: Black Ops
Background Though it had been hinted at many times, Nazi Zombies in Call of Duty: Black Ops was officially confirmed on September 30, 2010. A special container containing the four Call of Duty: World at War Zombie maps is included in the Hardened and Prestige editions of the game. The game continues follow the Nazi Zombie storyline that was hinted at during Verruckt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. There are new weapons that are featured in Nazi Zombies. Zombie Maps There are six basic Nazi Zombies maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops called Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. Ascension was released in the DLC "First Strike," Call of the Dead was released in the DLC "Escalation," Shangri-La was released in the DLC "Annihilation", Moon was released in the DLC "Rezurrection." The four original maps from Call of Duty: World at War were also included in the Hardened and Prestige editions and in the DLC " Rezurrection." There is also an arcade-like game called Dead Ops Arcade. Kino Der Toten suck a dick plz Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is an arcade-like game that is only unlocked by going to the CIA Database Terminal and first entering "BO", hitting enter then typing "DOA" and pressing "enter". Dead Ops Arcade is a twin-stick, top-down shooter that is similiar to the regular Nazi Zombies game mode. The objective is similiar: survive limitless waves of zombies. The regular weapons from Kino der Toten and "Five" make their appearance, but with some differences to some weapons. Throughout the map there are bars of gold that the players can collect that give them treasure (replacing points). The characters in this map are unknown. Ascension Ascension is a map that was released with the First Strike Map Pack. Ascension takes place in an abandoned Soviet cosmodrome in the 1960s. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen are the characters. This map is unique as it introduces varrious new weapons, including the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls. Along with these new weapons, two new Perks called Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper make their opening appearance here. All the original Cold War era weapons are included in this map. Space Monkeys replace the Hellhounds and Pentagon Thief, and attempt to break Perk-a-Cola machines. Gas Zombies do not appear in this map. A utility called the Lunar Lander also makes a debut. The Lunar Lander transports to player to a different part of the map in a unique way. An addition to zombies has been made: they are now Russian and possibly German soldiers and scientists possibly from the Ascension Group. Call of the Dead Call of the Dead is the map that continues the Nazi Zombies storyline in the Escalation map pack. This map features a "zombie-killing dream team" composed of Danny Trejo, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, and Michael Rooker. The four also save the original four characters, who had somehow teleported into a locked vault, by teleporting them to an unknown location called Paradise, which now appears to be the Shangri-La map (see next heading for more info). There is also two new Wonder Weapons, called the V-R11 that turns a zombie into a human, and if that human is close enough to the zombies, they will chase him down, like a less effective version of the Monkey Bomb. And the Scavenger Explosive Sniper rifle also makes an apperance, being the easiest way to finish off George. Also, yet another new boss replaces the Hellhounds, George A. Romero. However, Romero is on the map at all times until killed, and does not count to a round's normal count of Zombies, effectively meaning that Romero will reach you in a while and force you to leave the camping spot you are trying to use, making camping even more difficult in a map that many say was never meant for camping. Once you kill Romero he will drop a death machine drop, but actualy it could be the Wunderwaffe DG-2, But only if the player who killed him has done the easter egg. You will be able to use it untill you run out of ammo. Also when you kill Romero you will recieve a free perk-a-cola. If you kill Romero enough you can get all the perks on that map. Shangri-La Shangri-La is a map that continues the Nazi Zombies storyline in the Annihilation map pack. Set in an ancient temple isolated in an exotic jungle, this map features the first ever female zombies, along with male Vietnamese zombies. The Bowie Knife and Monkey Bomb appear for the first time since "Five," and also appearing in Asia for the second time (the first time being shi no numa). It has a plethora of new enemy types. Whenever a power-up appears, Zombie Monkeys (not to be confused with Ascension's Space Monkeys) appear and try to steal it. When the monkey gets it, it will change the power-up constantly while it carries it, which could allow a lot of good luck. For example, Double Points becoming something like a free perk Bottle or a Fire Sale. However caution is required when dealing with the monkeys, as they will escape with your ever-changing perk if not killed before escaping to outside the map. Another new enemy type is the Napalm Zombie. When one spawns, it comes out of the ground. Where it will rise is marked by a patch of flames. It will walk around slowly, following players until it either kills them or they kill it. Whenever it hits a player it inflicts fire damage. It is also much tougher than a normal Zombie to kill. Napalm Zombies explode quite violently upon death, so it is safest to stay FAR away from the Napalm Zombie when you kill it. This map also debuts the Shrieker Zombie. Shriekers come out of the ground as well. However, once it is out, it will sprint after players (much like zombies in Verruckt and in Call of the Dead). When it reaches someone, it will literally shriek, which will stun the player. Neither Shriekers nor Napalm Zombies count as normal Zombies, which means that keeping a crawler has its risks, as you may still be attacked by a Shrieker or a Napalm Zombie The map also introduces the 31-79 JGb215, which is a shrink ray gun. When it hits a zombie, they humorously shrink, and their "voices" become higher-pitched. Walk up to a shrunk zombie to step on it / kick it. Moon Taking place in Area 51 and on the moon itself, this map is a challenge for all players. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen return as playable characters, as well as being able to play as Samantha Maxis as part of an Easter egg. Two new Wonder Weapons make their debut: the Zap Gun Dual Wield/Wave Gun Combo and the Quantum Entanglement Device, with the Gersch Device replacing the Monkey Bomb from other maps. Two new pieces of equipment also make their debut: the P.E.S. and the Hacker device. The P.E.S. allows the player to survive in areas which have no oxygen, while the Hacker device allows the player to hack various objects and to produce a wide assortment of effects such as hacking doors, windows, the mystery box, the Pack-a-Punch, etc. Two new Zombies are featured in this map: the Astronaut Zombie and the Phasing (Crawler) Zombie; the Astronaut Zombie will walk around slowly, teleporting the player randomly to places they have opened and also taking a perk, while the Phasing Zombies are an advanced version of the Crawler Zombies, which can teleport short distances towards the player. Phasing Zombies have less health than Crawler Zombies, whereas the Astronaut Zombie has massive health, similar to the Napalm Zombie, If a Quantum Entanglement Device is thrown at the astronaut, he will receive a random gun and begin charging at the zombies. Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Nazi Zombies